This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Eight cylinder engines may incorporate the use of one or more balance shafts to accommodate an imbalance created by the crankshaft, connecting rod and piston assembly. Additionally, operating an eight cylinder engine in a mode where one or two of the cylinders are temporarily disabled for operation firing seven or less of the eight cylinders may typically result in a firing period that is different than eight cylinder operation.